


Xefros romance/flirrty HC

by DammekStrideer



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammekStrideer/pseuds/DammekStrideer





	Xefros romance/flirrty HC

Xefros serenade his crush in many ways, some times he would ask Dammek for his help with the tone of the song and help him execute it.

He gets all of his ideas from illegal human romance books, his favorite is Romeo and Juliet. but he hates the fact they die in the end.

But the scene he love the most is the balcony scene. He hopes that one day he will reenact the scene with his crush, he would stand on the ledge of the balcony as his crush is on the other, he would lean in and kiss them till he has to run off. But he would cherish the moment when it is happening.


End file.
